The Gift
by nikkibelle18
Summary: It's the Prince's birthday and he's away on a trip. Belle prepares a special gift, while a storm prepares a few surprises...
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings! For those who know me and follow my other story,_ Beauty and the Prince_, I just wanted to say that I am NOT giving up on the story. I just felt I needed a break and this was the perfect way to be productive at the same time. I know I put up a bad summary, but it's hard to describe a story in few words without... spoiling it. However, I hope you like it and here are just a few notes I find important to mention:_

_- The original tale belongs to Madame Beaumont. NOT Belle, lol. _

_- I called the Prince Vincent because... it suits me )_

_- It's a short story and I'm going to post the three chapters at once._

_- A BIG, ENORMOUS, HUGE thank-you to Trudi for beta-reading and, mostimportantly... putting up with me ) She's a saint!_

**Disclaimer:**_ The following characters belong to Disney. This version is also based on the Walt Disney one. _

**

* * *

**

**T H E G I F T**

_By NikkiBelle18_

**Chapter one**

Belle slowly opened her eyes. A ray of light pierced the curtains and lit the room dimly. It was so silent. All she could hear was Vincent's breathing, so gentle and soft. She turned her head over to face him. His reddish-brown locks rested on his shoulders and his hand lay across her thigh. She stroked his face gently and leaned her forehead against his. Vincent slowly opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Belle. Seconds later he closed them again.

Belle pulled herself away quietly and got out of bed. She walked towards the curtains and opened them. The room became very bright and caused Vincent to twitch. He stretched his arms and opened his eyes again. Belle sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, my love," she whispered.

He smiled in return and sat up on the bed. "Thank you," he whispered back, spoiling her with a gentle kiss afterwards.

Belle was about to get up when Vincent pulled her towards him. "You know how I hate to be woken up so early in the morning."

"Well you need _someone_ to get your lazy bottom out of bed every morning," Belle replied teasingly.

Vincent laid Belle across the bed and began tickling her. Belle tried to stop him, but she couldn't fight against him or the laughter.

"Come on, you try and say that again!" Vincent teased, tickling Belle more and more each time.

Belle finally gave in. "All right, all right! I promise I'll let you sleep a little longer next time!"

Vincent let Belle go and they both stopped to recover their energy. Then he lay down next to her and held her hand.

Belle entwined her fingers in his hair. "Why do you have to go, Vincent?"

Vincent sighed. "Belle, we've been through this before. It's a short trip. I'll be back by tomorrow morning, I promise."

"But why _today_? It's your birthday, and we're supposed to spend it _together_."

"I wish we could, but if I don't meet my uncle today, he'll be furious."

"Then let me go with you."

"And take the risk of something happening to you and the baby? No way, Belle."

"Vincent, I'm only three months pregnant. Nothing will happen!"

"Forget it, Belle. You can't come with me."

Belle frowned and Vincent comforted her with a kiss on the forehead. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Tonight?"

"I'll try my best, but it depends on the road. Most likely I won't get back till tomorrow morning, so don't wait for me tonight."

"I'll miss you," Belle whispered, sinking her head into his chest.

"I miss you already," answered Vincent, wrapping her in his arms.

"Good morning, Belle!" cried Mrs. Potts as soon as she spotted the brunette down the hallway. "My, you are looking so gloomy. Whatever is the matter, dear?"

"I wish Vincent didn't have to go away on his birthday. I wanted to spend it together," said Belle.

"Of course, my dear. But if it cheers you up, we're planning on a surprise party for him when he gets back tonight!"

"Tonight?" Belle echoed. "But… he's not getting back till tomorrow!"

"Whoops!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts, making it sound like she had just let something slip.

"What? What is it? Tell me, Mrs. Potts!"

"Well… I…" Mrs. Potts quickly looked around and made sure no one was around. She drew closer to Belle. "I overheard this morning that the master was going to return tonight."

Belle's face lit up. "He is? Are you sure?"

"I heard it myself!"

Belle put on a quizzical look. "But… why didn't he tell me?"

"He probably wanted it to be a surprise… and there I've gone and ruined it!" said Mrs. Potts with regret.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potts. I won't tell him," added Belle with a wink. "So what's this party you're all planning?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I almost forgot! I was on my way to the dining hall to meet all the other servants. We still have to organize a few details. Perhaps you would like to join us?"

"That would be wonderful!" said Belle with a smile.

She followed Mrs. Potts into the dining hall, wondering what everyone else already had in mind.

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Blue!

"No, yellow!"

"Blue, and that's final!" roared Cogsworth.

"You are so stubborn!" Lumière complained. "Isn't it obvious that the master prefers yellow ribbons?"

"Yellow just wouldn't look right!" replied Cogsworth. "Blue stands out better!"

"What's going on?" said Belle, Mrs. Potts following her.

"Belle!" exclaimed Cogsworth. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Belle has decided to join us for the party preparations," said Mrs. Potts cheerfully.

"Why of course," said Lumière. "Surely madame will agree that the ribbons should be yellow," he added, winking at her.

Cogsworth groaned. "Quite honestly, Lumière. Don't you _ever_ give up?"

The two begun bickering until Belle interrupted them. "I have an idea! Why don't you mix the blue and yellow ribbons together? It will create a wonderful effect!"

Lumière pondered. "Madame is right," he finally agreed, turning to Cogsworth.

"Hmm… yes, well… I suppose so," replied Cogsworth with a small smile.

The other servants let out a sigh of relief and begun talking amongst each other. Cogsworth rapidly silenced all of them. Once they were settled, he started giving out orders.

"Right, now… You all know what to do. The cooks may start baking, the maids may start cleaning and once that is done, you may follow Angelique's instructions and decorate the ballroom."

As Cogsworth talked, the servants followed different directions and started taking care of their chores. After a while, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumière, Cogsworth and Belle were the only ones left in the dining hall.

Chip sat on his mother's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mama, isn't there something missing?" asked the small boy.

Mrs. Potts gasped. "You're absolutely right, Chip! We're missing a present!"

"But of course!" said Lumière. "We cannot throw a party empty-handed! But whatever can we give a king for his birthday?"

"He's got everything a heart could desire," added Cogsworth.

"Maybe Belle's got an idea," suggested Chip.

"Well…" Belle began, a little blushed. "I did happen to ask him what he wanted for his birthday…"

"And?" cried out all the servants at the same time.

"He says he's the happiest man in the world and has everything one could desire. He also wished for our baby to be born healthy, but that's not something someone could give as a birthday present," said Belle with a small chuckle.

"Dear me, this is going to be much harder than I expected!" complained Cogsworth.

"I honestly don't see why you're worried at all," said Belle. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy with just the party. Maybe we can think up something later, but right now a party will do," she added.

"Everyone loves a party!" said Chip cheerfully.

"You're right, Belle," agreed Cogsworth. "Isn't it wonderful to see how much the master has changed? Why, back when he was a Beast, he'd never appreciate any party what-so-ever. He even preferred for his birthday not to be remembered at all!"

"How silly," said Belle with a laugh. "Everyone likes to be remembered on their birthday. And even when Vincent was a Beast, I'm sure that deep down inside he still loved parties and birthday gifts. He just liked playing hard to get."

Lumière poked Belle with his elbow. "Well, surely you know him better than anyone!" he said with a chuckle. Belle blushed.

"Lumière!" yelled Cogsworth. "Keep your nonsense to yourself. There's a lot to be done. Off to work, off to work!"

Lumière groaned while he dragged his feet outside the dining hall.

"And what can I do to help?" asked Belle.

"Well, madame," began Cogsworth. "I more or less have everything under control. There is nothing to worry about!"

"I can't sit around and do nothing all day!"

Chip jumped off Mrs. Pott's lap and towards Belle, grabbing her dress. "Can you come play with me, Belle? Pleeease?"

"Now, now, Chip!" interrupted Mrs. Potts. "Don't be such a nuisance!"

"Of course I'll play with you," said Belle, giving Mrs. Potts a wink. "As long as Cogsworth is _sure_ he doesn't need my help."

"Really, madame, there is not a thing to worry about. Everything is under control," he said proudly.

"Oh, boy!" Chip cried with a cheer.

He took Belle's hand and led her out of the kitchen. She looked back one last time and smiled at Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

"Poor child," said Mrs. Potts, referring to the young queen. "She tries so hard to please everyone."

"Indeed she is most loveable," agreed Cogsworth. "Luckily she's only expecting the master to arrive tomorrow."

Mrs. Potts swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've just heard that a great storm is heading towards us. If the master is reasonable, he'll prefer to stay there over-night and only arrive in the morning."

"Oh, but that would be awful! Belle is… _we're_ expecting him to arrive tonight. What about the party?"

"We must not let that dampen our mood," said Cogsworth determinedly. "Storm or no storm, a party needs to be prepared."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Belle, why is the master always going away?" asked Chip while he helped Belle pick some flowers.

"That's because he's the King now," Belle answered. "He needs to take care of things, and sometimes he has to go to far-away places."

"Then why don't you go with him?"

Belle paused for a moment. Why _didn't_ she go? Of course she understood his concern, but still…

"I have to stay behind and make sure everything goes well while he's gone. Besides, it's never more than two days."

"Oh…" said Chip, not sounding very convinced. He picked out the last flower and handed it over to Belle. "Have you decided what you're going to get the master for his birthday?"

"I honestly haven't given it much thought! And I'm running out of time…"

"Didn't the master tell you what he wanted for his birthday?"

"Not really," Belle admitted. "At least I can't give him what he wants right now," added Belle, stroking her belly gently.

"Why don't you give him something that you both like?"

Belle chuckled. "Like what?"

Chip started chasing a small butterfly, running across the gardens. He paused for a moment and looked at Belle. "Well, the master always tells me how much he loves the stories you read him!"

"He does?"

Chip watched as the butterfly flew off into the horizon. He let out a small frown which quickly disappeared as soon as he turned to Belle again. "Yeah! Why don't you write a story for him?"

Belle sat down on the grass and pondered. "You're right, Chip! And that's precisely what I'm going to do!"

Chip smiled. "Oh, boy! What will it be about?"

"Now that's a surprise," answered Belle.

"Oh…" Chip sounded disappointed. "Will you read it to me when it's done?"

"Of course, Chip!" answered Belle with a smile. Chip cheered.

Suddenly the air became cold and a strong breeze blew against Belle's face. She looked around to see the trees whirling around briskly and all the little animals running to their shelter. A small raindrop landed on her nose.

"Maybe we should get inside," Belle told Chip.

The little boy put down the stone he had been playing with and followed Belle's instructions. Belle, however, remained outside a little longer, watching as the clouds darkened and covered the mountains. _This is probably just a quick rain_, Belle thought to herself. _It will be over in a couple of hours. Nothing can keep Vincent from coming back tonight._

She ran into the castle and rested her cloak on the hanger. Hearing voices coming from the hall, she decided to see what was going on. The voice seemed to belong to Cogsworth, and he didn't sound very pleased.

"…What worries me the most is the atrocious storm that is about to hit us! But remember what the master said, Madame Belle is not to know a thing about --"

"What must I not know of?" interrupted Belle, approaching Cogsworth from behind.

"Oh, Belle, I did not hear you c-c-coming," Cogsworth stuttered. "There is nothing to worry about. I repeat: _nothing_ at all."

"Then why is there something I should not know of?"

Cogsworth could feel the sweat coming down his forehead. "Oh!" he said with a chuckle. "We were discussing… the master's party. Of course, the party!" he said with a smile, hoping he had managed to pull it away.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Cogsworth repeated. "Just a few minor details that we prefer Madame not to know about. A surprise," he added.

Although she was not convinced, Belle decided not to insist more on the matter. It probably was about Vincent's surprise that Mrs. Potts had already accidentally mentioned. He was probably already with his uncle Jean Claude and waiting for this quick storm to come and go. Before she knew it, he'd be back in her arms and she would laugh about all her rushed thoughts and Cogsworth's melodrama. Her only worry right now was to start writing that story and finish it before Vincent arrived. There was no time to be wasted.

Belle kindly excused herself and headed towards the library. There she sat down by her improvised desk chair in front of the fireplace and prepared the paper and quill. Then she sat back and gazed into the fire. What could she write about? It had to be about something that would touch his heart and show how much she loved him. Nonetheless, the story could have a moral, so that it could be passed on from generation to generation. A story that could teach the meaning of inner beauty and prove the great power of love.

Finally, it struck her. She was going to write _their_ story. It would be the story of _The Girl and the Beast. _

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts helped around with the baking. She was helping a servant cover the chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing sugar when Lumière came in.

"Mrs. Potts, have you seen Belle?" he asked. He glanced at the cupcakes and his face lit up. "You know, to prevent the master from any food-poisoning, I should be the first one to try one of those cupcakes," he said, drooling at the sight.

"Not a chance," replied Mrs. Potts. "Besides, I've promised Chip he could have the first cupcake, but only when the Master arrives. And yes, I have seen Belle. She's been in the library for the past few hours. It seemed to me she was writing something."

"Belle? Writing? What could she be up to?"

Chip jumped up and down with joy. "She's writing a story for the master!"

"What a nice idea!" Mrs. Potts commented.

Cogsworth walked into the kitchen hurryingly. "Mrs. Potts, Lumière, quick! An urgent matter has to be discussed!"

Mrs. Potts quickly put down the bowl of icing sugar and Lumière stopped staring at the cupcakes.

"What's the matter, mon ami?" said Lumière.

"Not here," replied Cogsworth, looking more worried than ever.

Mrs. Potts and Lumière followed him out of the kitchen and into the West Wing, the one place where hopefully no one would interrupt them.

"Where is Belle?" asked Cogsworth once they door of the West Wing was closed.

"She is in the library. I'm sure she'll stay there for a little longer," replied Lumière. Cogsworth let out a sigh of relief.

"What ever is the matter?" asked Mrs. Potts, seeming a bit agitated.

"The master," Cogsworth began. "He has not yet arrived at his destination. His highness Jean Claude has sent out some of his finest guards to look for him, but with no success. They just arrived to inform us. Worst of all, this storm is knocking on our door!" Cogsworth concluded.

"Mon dieu!" exclaimed Lumière. "You mean the master is still out there with this storm?"

"Exactly," agreed Cogsworth. "But please, Belle cannot find out!"

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "We won't be able to keep this as a secret for long."

"I know," said Cogsworth. "But we must try our best. Everyone should keep preparing the party as if it were for tonight. Belle only expects the master to arrive tomorrow morning, and hopefully we'll have news from him until then."

"Maybe we should go out and look for him," suggested Lumière.

"Are you insane?" yelled Cogsworth. "It is too risky, and besides, we have absolutely no idea which route they took to Jean Claude's castle. The master could be anywhere!"

"Now, now! We must all calm down," said Mrs. Potts. "The master isn't alone. The best castle guards went with him! Surely they're somewhere safe. We must all just be patient."

"I hope you're right," prayed Cogsworth. "For the sake of us all, I hope you're right."

It was cold, so cold. Vincent leaned his head against the cold stone and closed his eyes. Luckily one of the guards knew how to start a fire using only small twigs. It helped them to keep warm despite the big storm outside. But Vincent was still cold. His heart was frozen.

He began to recall what had happened earlier on. After the carriage had over turned, they unhitched the horses and started walking to the nearest town, but they were on a long stretch of road that was far from the town.

Then it started raining, so they had to take shelter. The best they could find was a small cave, where they decided to rest until the storm wore out.

"Master, is everything all right?" said one of the concerned servants that had been summoned to accompany him on his trip.

Vincent opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes, Louis, thank you. I just need some rest."

The servant nodded and turned away to join the rest of the guards gathered around the small fire.

Vincent closed his eyes again. In his mind he could picture Belle, running across the castle gardens and tempting him to try and catch her. Her brown locks danced with the wind and her voice reminded him of a soft melody. He imagined himself running after her, until she finally let herself get caught. She was happy; he could tell by her laugh. Instead of pulling away she wrapped herself in his arms. He slid his hand down her body and rested it on her belly. She placed her hand on top of his. Their baby.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. _I'm going to be a father_. A new life was about to be born and he was going to be responsible for this small human being. He was going to watch the child grow into a handsome young man or beautiful young woman. Most importantly, he wanted his child to be smart and caring… like Belle. But how would he pull this off? How sure could he be that he was not going to fail as a father? Belle had taught him a lesson. Was he ready to teach this lesson to another?

Vincent got up and walked to the entrance to the cave. It was raining hard and the wind was strong. He could feel himself getting all wet by the rain. When would it stop? When would he get back home? _I want to be with Belle and our baby_.

He walked towards the small gathering. "Companions, I think it's time we head back home."

"But master," said one of the guards. "The storm is still strong. It is dangerous!"

"There has to be a way," insisted Vincent. "We have no time to waste. From what I see, this storm could go on for days! We can't stay in here forever!"

The rest of the servants consented, although they weren't very keen on facing the storm outside.

"Besides," Vincent added softly, "I promised someone I'd be home tonight."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Back at the castle, the storm had dampened the mood despite all the party decorations. The ballroom had been decorated with blue and yellow ribbons and the table had been nicely set and enriched with lots of cakes, cookies, and foods of all sort. On the ceiling hung a huge sign which read: "Happy Birthday".

Everything was set. Everyone was ready. Vincent was the only one missing.

Belle stretched her arms and sighed. Finally, it was done. Took a little longer than what she had expected, and even so many details had been left out. Belle stared proudly at her work. She was sure Vincent was going to love it too. Maybe she could read it to him later at night, when they were both tucked in bed listening to the rain outside. The moment was near, she could feel it.

Belle turned to look at the clock. Ten o'clock. Vincent should have been here by now. She piled all the sheets of paper neatly and threaded them together. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. Then she took them into her arms and walked her way to the perfectly decorated ballroom.

Belle gasped when she sure the wonderful ribbons and all the delicious food on the table. Vincent was going to get the surprise of his life.

Then she climbed up the stairs, walked across the hall and entered their bedroom. She decided to leave the book there, seeing she wanted it to be a personal moment, and this was probably the only section in the castle where they had a little more privacy.

As she was about to leave, however, Belle heard familiar voices coming from outside. She opened the door slightly, without making any noise, and leant against it to hear a little better. The voices belonged to Cogsworth and Lumière, and they sounded very serious.

"We cannot keep this away from Belle!" cried Lumière. "She has to know!"

"Hush, hush!" whispered Cogsworth. "Don't talk too loud. Someone might hear you."

The two men began talking in a low voices and Belle tried hard to catch every word.

"Look," said Cogsworth. "We mustn't overreact. This is a delicate situation. The girl is pregnant, we cannot cause her any worries."

"Well, don't you think she will be worried when she does not see the master tomorrow morning?" protested Lumière.

"We do not know what is truly going on, Lumière!" defended Cogsworth. "He could be on his way back!"

"Or he could be facing a pack of wolves somewhere out there," Lumière insisted.

Belle couldn't take it anymore. She had to show herself and get to the bottom of this.

"What's going on?"

"B-B-Belle! Why, have you finished writing your story?" asked Cogsworth, trying to cover the situation.

Belle faced Lumière. "Please, what is the matter? Where is Vincent? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Madame should only be expecting him for tomorrow," said Cogsworth, giving Lumière a worried look.

"Don't worry, chèrie. Everything will be fine," Lumière comforted her.

"You still haven't told me what's going on, Lumière," Belle reminded him.

"Well, I… you see…"

"There is a slight problem, your highness" Cogsworth interrupted. "The master… has disappeared."

"What?" Belle gasped.

"You see, we have received a message from his highness Jean Claude. He informs us that the master has not yet arrived to his castle. He even sent out some of his best guards to search for him, but with no success. And with this storm, I'm afraid that –"

"We must go find him!" said Belle rashly.

"You cannot go out there in your condition!" protested Lumière.

"Well then send the castle guards! Just do anything!" cried Belle.

Cogsworth and Lumière looked at each other. Belle had been so much more emotional than usual lately.

"Very well, madame," said Cogsworth, regaining his posture. "Rest assured. Everything will be taken care of."

Cogsworth ran down the stairs, followed by Lumière. He instantly ordered all the castle guards to search under every rock and stone, in every cave and behind every tree.

Meanwhile, Belle ran up to the West Wing. When she got there she was almost out of breath. She walked onto the balcony and instantly felt the rain against her. She closed her eyes and let breathed out. She could feel him, he was out there. He'd be back for her and the baby. This had to be her certainty. She needed to have hope.

Belle looked down and spotted a few guards talking to each other. The wind was so strong that they battled to remain on both feet. She watched as one of the guards pointed to a dark route, and the rest of the guards automatically followed its direction.

She imagined Vincent out there, in the cold, striving to survive. What if a pack of wolves had gotten to him first? _What if…?_

Almost suddenly, Belle felt a rush of blood to the head. She placed her hand above her forehead and felt the heat radiate. She felt so dizzy, that even the floor seemed to be moving. In her mind she asked it to stand still, but it just wouldn't stop. Belle placed her other hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes tightly.

"Belle? What are you doing?" cried out a voice coming from behind. "Please, get back inside."

Belle slowly turned around and opened her eyes. It was Mrs. Potts. But it was too late. Belle closed her eyes again and felt her world go black.

Moments later, the rain calmed down and only a small breeze whirled in the air. On the balcony laid Belle, fragile and devastated, as if she were lost in a deep sleep. Mrs. Potts ran to her side and tried to pick Belle up. She couldn't manage it on her own.

"Help!" cried Mrs. Potts. "Somebody, please, help!"

Vincent felt relieved as he watched the storm die out. He was riding the horse, led by one of the servants. The carriage had been left behind, seeing that it had been partially destroyed by the over turn and all had agreed that the journey would be easier without it.

"Hurry! We must be nearly there!" cried Vincent, feeling a small ray of hope in his heart.

As he spoke, one of the servants collapsed onto the ground.

"Master," cried out the castle guard. "Louis cannot take it anymore! We have to stop!"

"No," replied Vincent. He got down from his horse and ran to Louie's side. Then he picked him up into his arms and ordered the other servant to position the horse. Vincent lay Louis on the horse's back and took the reins from the servant.

"The castle is not far from here. We can't give up now," said Vincent, gripping the reins tightly.

As soon as he finished talking, he heard voices coming from not so far away. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the shadow of four men approached them.

One of the guards took a step closer. "Bertrand! We are here!" he yelled, seeming to recognize one of the voices.

Suddenly it became clear. The shadows belonged to the four castle guards that had been summoned to search for Vincent.

"Master!" said Bertrand after he greeted his colleagues. "Thank goodness you are alright! We are not too far away from the castle."

"Then we must hurry! How is Belle?"

"When we left the castle she was not feeling too well, master. I have not heard from her since," admitted the guard.

Vincent felt a lump in his heart. He handed the reins over to the servant next to him and began running.

"Master! What are you going? Wait!" cried Bertrand.

"I'm going home," Vincent yelled back before disappearing behind the trees.

"Belle!" cried Vincent as soon as he barged through the castle doors.

"Oh, master!" Lumière instantly ran to meet him. "Thank God you're all right! We were so worried! Mon dieu, you are soaked to the bone. Let me get you some dry clothes!"

Cogsworth came running down the stairs and soon as he heard Vincent's cry.

"Oh my, this has been quite a night. We're so glad you're safe and sound, master! What are you still doing standing there, Lumière? Go get the master some blankets, dry clothes, something warm to eat and drink… Hurry on now!"

Lumière smirked. "That is just what I about to—"

"No!" Vincent interrupted. "I need to see Belle! Where she is?"

"Madame is upstairs in the room. I'm afraid there was a small problem and—Master? Wait a minute! Don't panic! Don't panic!" Cogsworth called out to Vincent, who stormed up the stairs like a ray of light and made the two servants quickly follow him.

As Vincent opened the door, he saw Belle laid down on the bed and Mrs. Potts sitting by her side with a small, wet cloth above her forehead.

Mrs. Potts instantly moved aside as she saw Vincent come in. He sat on the edge of the bed and delicately touched Belle's soft and humid hair.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Potts admitted. "She was out on the balcony when I walked in. Seconds later she passed out."

"Will she be all right?"

"Of course, master," said Mrs. Potts with a small smile. "It was probably just a pregnancy symptom. She'll be awake in no time. Don't you worry!"

Vincent smiled back. Then he faced Belle and leaned closer to kiss her forehead. Mrs. Potts slowly left the room and closed the door behind her.

"I was foolish," Vincent whispered to Belle, who remained asleep. "Cogsworth told me about the storm but I told him I'd leave early and arrive beform the storm. I shouldn't have gone. I should have stayed with you."

Vincent held Belle's hand gently and placed it over her belly. Then he laid his hand over hers.

"We were half-way there but I felt the need to turn back," he continued speaking softly. "I know this day is special and I wanted to spend it with… the _both_ of you."

He stroked Belle's cheek smoothly with his hand and stared at her. He could see a small smile on her face, as if she knew that he was there sitting next to her. Vincent smiled back at the thought and turned his face away to look through the window. It had almost stopped raining and slowly a few stars started to appear in the night sky.

"Vinny?" murmured a soft voice.

He instantly turned his head. "Belle?"

Belle slowly opened her eyes and smiled faintly.

"How do you feel?" asked Vincent very concerned.

"Slightly dizzy, but far more relieved now that you're here."

She sat up slowly and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, loving the sensation of having her in his arms again.

Belle could feel a small tear running down her cheek. "I thought that…"

"Hush," whispered Vincent. "I'm here now. We're together. Everything is fine."

"What happened?"

Vincent wiped the tear off Belle's cheek. He began to tell her the story about the trip, the cave and the storm. She listened closely and leaned closer to kiss him every once in a while to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

After the story had been told, a knock on the door was heard. It was Cogsworth and Lumière.

"Master, madame…" Cogsworth greeted the couple.

"Your presence is required in the ballroom," said Lumière with a small bow.

Vincent stood up and reached out his hand to Belle. She took it gracefully and wrapped her arm in his. They followed Cogsworth and Lumière to the ballroom.

As they got there, a huge cheer was heard and everyone wished Vincent a happy birthday.

Naturally touched by the efforts the servants had gone through to please him, Vincent gave a small speech and thanked them all. Then the music started playing and everyone danced with joy. Mrs. Potts cupcakes were most successful, and the rest of the food was also very delicious.

During the party, Chip ran up to Vincent who had just started taking a rest from dancing with Belle.

"Has Belle given you her present?" asked Chip anxiously.

Vincent chuckled. "Present?" He squeezed Belle's hand mischievously. She instantly blushed.

"Whoops," said Chip, realizing he had just spoiled the surprise. "I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, Chip!" said Belle with a smile. "I was just about to tell him anyway."

Chip jumped with joy. "Don't forget your promise, Belle!"

"I won't," Belle reassured him.

Chip wandered off to fetch another cupcake, leaving Belle and Vincent alone once again.

"…A present?" Vincent repeated. "Belle, I told you not to—"

"Oh, it's just a little something. I've been meaning to do it for quite a while anyway."

Vincent lifted his eyebrow playfully. "Now I'm curious!"

Belle giggled. "Well you'll just have to wait until the party's over."

Vincent looked around. Everyone kept dancing and eating as if he weren't there, so he grabbed Belle's hand and smiled. "Come on, no one will notice we're gone," he said anxiously.

The couple discreetly moved through the crowd and found their way up the stairs, down the hallway and, finally, into their room.

Vincent closed the door behind him and leaned closer to Belle. "Now, about that present…"

Belle giggled. "It's not what you're thinking," she said teasingly, pulling him away.

Then she walked towards the cupboard door and opened it. She reached for the book behind a pile of blankets and picked it up. She handed it over to Vincent shyly. He smiled at her and took the book from her hands as if it were a precious gift. He read the title out loud.

"_The Girl and_… _the Beast_," he read slowly. He was silent for a moment and then looked at Belle. "This is… our story?" he asked.

"Yes," Belle answered. "Since the very day I met you."

Vincent sat down on the bed and stared at the book in his hands. "Why not call it _Beauty and the Beast_?"

Belle blushed. She watched as he ran the cover with his hand and smiled. "This is… wonderful. Now our story can be remembered forever! Although… I hope you weren't _too_ hard on me."

Belle laughed. "You learnt your lesson," she replied playfully.

Vincent chuckled. "Will you… read it to me?"

Belle sat next to him on the bed. Vincent moved over so that she could sit in front of him and lean against his chest. He placed the book on her lap and opened the first page. As Belle began to read, Vincent nibbled her ear.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young girl went into… the woods to look for… her lost… father_…"

Belle closed the book and put it aside. "Love, I can't read the book while… you're…"

Vincent turned her around and kissed her smoothly. After a while he deepened the kiss and leaned her back until she was laid out on the bed.

"It's all right," he whispered. "You can read it to me tomorrow."

Belle smiled and pulled him closer to her, starting to unbutton his shirt.

The storm had failed to tear Belle and Vincent apart, and it was now up to the stars to watch them consummate their everlasting love. For once it was if the lights had died out and they were the only two living souls in the world. But as long as they had each other, they had it all.


End file.
